The mind's wonders
Date created: 22nd January 2012 Status: COMPLETE Part 1 HISTORY BLOCK - FEESHA'S (KINDA SECRET) HIDEOUT ROOM - FRIDAY MORNING Feesha sits, looking agitated in her office seat. Filing cabinets behind her read: "secret plans", "super secret plans", "look in here and I will kill you, theoretically". Andy suddenly comes rushing through door. Feesha: Where've you been, Nigger??! Andy: (pants) I'm not... even black... you stupid bitc-!! Feesha: Whatever! You get the contestant list for the Science fair? Andy: Yes, your majesty, not that I even know what you want it for. Feesha: Next time I thank you I'll punch your face in, happy?!! Andy: ... Feesha snatches the papers from him. Feesha: Ugh! That dumbass Cardell's entering. Andy: The dumbass who rivals your skills? (smug laugh) Feesha: F**k you!! I bet he's got some massive thing that blows up, HA, I'm bound to make something a million times more advanced! Especially if I get help from him! (throws papers in Andy's face) Debbie: I can always help- Feesha: Shut up, retard! Debbie holds back tears. Feesha: Actually... I need SOMEONE to cosy up to him. I would look far too obvious, plus I wouldn't be seen dead with that fat idiot. Andy: You're just jealous of his brains, hehe. Feesha: Anymore back chat from you and you wont have brains!! Andy: Whatever. Feesha: (sly smile) Congrats! Because of your sheer smugness I'm assigning YOU to befriend this dumbass! Andy: What?? But I!- Feesha: No need to thank me! (pushes him out) you have 2 days, fair's next week! Money is time! Andy stands, steaming, as the door slams behind him. Part 2 ENGLISH BLOCK - CORRIDOR - 10 MINUTES LATER Andy moves through the crowded corridor. Keeping an eye on Joey. When Danny suddenly jumps out of nowhere, clinging to Andy's pants (is small lol). Danny: HEY! Did ya hear? Joey Cardell is rumoured to have a device that controls your very mind! He'll be entering next week's science fair and is currently the most betted on to win! Andy: Oh back off Danny! Can't you see I'm stalking. Danny: Oh awesome! Stalking who?? Can I help? Danny climbs on Andy's back, peaking over his head. Andy: Oh get lost you little pest! Danny: I can see the teachers from here! Andy pushes him off. Sending Danny to the ground. Danny: I'm telling Atelle you hit meeee!!! (goes running off, crying) Andy: What?? NO!! Oh sh**. I already have Feesha out to get me, never mind that battleaxe of a woman. If she IS a woman. Danny: (runs back) Hey! Did ya hear? Atelle Vaneesha is in fact a female, though it was heavily rumoured otherwise back in 2000 and- Andy: F**K OFF! Ugh, OK... huh? Oh damn it, where'd Joey go? Danny: Hey! Did ya hear? He went thata way! Andy: Catchphrase or not, that's bloody annoying... Part 3 ENGLISH BLOCK - LIBRARY - LATER Andy peaks around a bookcase, spotting Joey with Amilia and Karl. Andy: (thinks) Nerds in a library, how original. He casually takes a physics book and moves towards them. Pretends to trip over and drops it. Andy: Honestly! These rugs are pointless. Amilia: Err, you dropped this... Andy snatches the book from her, then turns to Joey. Andy: Ah yes, science is a wonderfully deep subject no? Karl: If by "deep" you mean stupidly difficult, then yeah. Andy: (still smiling) I wasn't talking to you. So Joey! I hear you're working on a complex science project yourself? Care to elaborate? Amilia and Karl exchange glances, wondering why the hell he's so interested. Joey: Haha, I would, but it's much more fun to be surprised! Plus it's a pretty big secret thingy. Andy snarls, surprised by his choice of words. Andy: Well, err, at least tell me what um, elements you'll be using. Joey: Purely epic ones! Andy: ... I see. Well, see you later. Joey: Well, he seems... Suspicious! Haha. Amilia: Hehe, yeah... very suspicious since he's in Jason, Sammi and Krissie's classes and is deeply despised by them all! (nervous laugh) Joey and Karl: ??/... Part 4 HISTORY BLOCK - FEESHA'S HIDEOUT - EVEN LATER Andy apprehensively stands outside. He eventually knocks. Feesha: Password?! Andy: ?? When the hell is there a password?! Feesha: Hahaha! Come in Pakky. Andy: I'm not from Pakistan either, you bitc-!! He bumps into Feesha as he enters. Feesha: Where's Joey hmm??? Andy: L-look, listen a min- Feesha: I don't have time for listening!! Andy: YOU have time for talking, of course. Feesha: Skip the clichés, I'm befriending him myself, since you're beyond incapable of making people like you! Plus you're a complete science newb, thus also incapable of even conversing with him, pfft. Feesha storms out before anyone says another word. Andy: DOES anyone even like her?? Debbie: Not to my knowledge... ENGLISH BLOCK - LIBRARY - SOON AFTER Feesha heads in the library, knowing all the contestants will be swotting up for the fair. She sees Joey alone, and smiles to herself. She quickly goes to him and sneaks over his shoulder to see what he's reading. Feesha: "The mind's wonders", hehe, the mind is a wonderful thing, no? She sits beside him. Joey: Totally. Though each one's pretty different. Feesha: Makes each one more interesting (she smiles). Joey: Yeah... can take years to learn psychology and stuff. I've been tryin' to cram everything in a month, haha. Feesha: Oh? Why? Joey: For the fair. Gonna attempt mind control, HA, I'm crazy right? Feesha: There's madness in genius, as they say (she leans forward), and I find madness rather attractive. Joey: ... Err, good for you? He rushes off before she can say anymore. Feesha: (thinks) Damn it!... Obviously flirting wont work with him. Good thing too. Fat sh**. Maybe just talking nerd will gain his interest? She follows him. Feesha: Sorry, hehe. I just think you're kinda cute. Heh-hem, but tell me more about your little science project? I LOVE how science can manipulate so many things, including our brain functions. Joey: Funny really! You're the 2nd person today I don't even know that's asking about it! But err, sure, I could tell you a BIT. The idea of controlling someone's pretty cool huh? So I decid- Amilia comes smashing into him and grabs his arm. Amilia: JOEYYY!! You've gotta come see this, ahuuu. Joey: See what? Amilia: This err, thing! I found, it's awesome! Oh err, hi Feesha. She waves at her, then pulls Joey aside, behind the book case. Part 5 Amilia: Joey, why are you even talking to her?! She's pure evil, well, err, that's what Sammi always says, heh. Joey: Really? She seems OK, a little... forward. But yeah, haha. Karl: She's a sly rat, DUH! And I can bet, after Andy AND her trying to get info outta you, that they're just after your ideas or whatever. Joey: Seriously? HA! Not everyone's after everyone's ideas, ya know, Karl. Karl: ... For a science genius you're a total idiot. Amilia: Hey!... Joey: It's OK Ami. I know I'm not very good at judging people, meh. That's the price you pay for being a smartass, haha! Amilia: (sighs) Just don't talk to her, OK? She's bad news... Karl: I know your project's super secret and all, but why can't WE see it? Joey: Ahaa! Because it's not something you can see (he winks). Karl and Amilia: ... (blinks) Feesha is listening on the other side of the bookcase. Suddenly intrigued. HISTORY BLOCK - FEESHA'S HIDEOUT - AFTERNOON BY NOW? Andy: Wait, run it by me again? Feesha: I wanna find and steal this apparently unseeable, unfindable thing that controls peoples minds god damn it!! f**k the science fair! If I can get my hands on that device and possibly copy it I can take over the world!!!! Or at least this pathetic school. Andy: Have you HEARD that guy? I doubt he even knows what an electron is, never mind create a mind control machine, pfft. Feesha: My thoughts exactly, Andy. I feel like I'm missing something... maybe he's cheating? Getting help from somewhere? Hell, that redhead that claims not to be the slightest bit interested in science could actually be the brain guy here! Andy: Ginger. Feesha: REDHEAD!!! Andy: Haha, you're only defending yourself. Feesha throws a book at him, titled "The mind's wonders". Andy: OW! My head. Feesha: Ugh, where's retard anyway? I mean, Debbie?? She has no hobbies or tasks to do! SCIENCE BLOCK - ROOM 3 - MEANWHILE Debbie has hooked herself up to a strange, but small, looking machine. Wires sticky taped to her head. She presses something, it vibrates and sparks. Part 6 SCIENCE BLOCK - ROOM 10 - MONDAY "NEXT WEEK" The room is full of students, parents, teachers, random people. All gathering around the various entries. Amilia and Cleo enter, looking around for Joey. Cleo: Oh there he is! Hey, where's his table?? Amilia: Heh, no idea... but I've been curious as hell all weekend. Mr Jameson: Ladies and gentlemen, teens of all ages! Welcome to this year's science fair! Show casing the incredible hard work of all our budding Einsteins, haha! And- Feesha: Hmph!! Just WAIT 'til those losers see this! Retard, I mean, Debbie, you're a genius!! I'd kiss you but... it’s gay. Andy: Genius? How on EARTH did you make it?? Debbie: I'm... not sure. It felt like I'd made one before... Andy looks at her, suspiciously. Feesha: Oh c'mon Andy, all it does is vibrate and relax your mind or whatever, doesn't even TAKE a genius, ha!! Andy: Pfft, if it was that easy, why didn't you make it yourself? Feesha: Coz duh, I have slaves to do it for me! She chucks it back into Debbie's arms. She nearly drops it. Across the room. Amilia and Cleo head to Joey. Joey: Hey ya! Amilia: Hi! Err, where's your project?... Joey: (winks) Right over there! He points through the crowd, but too many people are moving around. Amilia: Wher- Mr Jameson: Alright everyone! All the projects have been viewed and scored earlier, in case any cheating went on, like last time. In 3rd place... is... Weaver Winner! Kidding, kidding, haha!! Ah sorry... Random parent: I have a job to get back to! Mr Jameson: In 3rd place is Maria Johnson, with her magic lava lamp that also plays music when you touch it! Haha, I'd definitely buy one. People start crowding around to try it out. The music gets louder as more people touch it. It glows brightly in rainbow colors. No unicorns required. Mr Jameson: Iiiiiin 2nd place... Is Deborah Smith with her de-stress helmet! Which looks crazy but certainly does the trick, haha, I tried it earlier, really eases your headaches, wonderful contraption. Amilia: Huh? Deborah as in Feesha's minion??? I'm surprised she didn't take credit there actually... Cleo: Wow, I always thought Debbie was kinda dumb. Well, she doesn't say much! I shouldn't judge I know, I'm so meeaan!! Joey just stands looking rather pleased with himself, for some reason. Part 7 SCIENCE BLOCK - ROOM 10 - CONT. Mr Jameson: Aaaannnd, drum roll please! Mr Alten: Err, the drummer called in sick this morning. Mr Jameson: (still smiling) Oh damn! Well, imaginary drum roll please! In first place with an intriguing and unique project... Daisy Greenman! With her, her sweet making machine?? Where? I don't think I've even seen it! Oh goodness! Daisy: I-I-I wooooon??!?!??!! OHMYGOOD!! Free sweets for everyone! Oh wait, they were free anyway! Well, more free sweets for everyone! But I deserve noooo credit for this! OK, some credit. It was all my idea of course, but Joey here helped me out a bit! He liked the idea and everything! So I- (rambles in background) Amilia: Haha! What the heck? So err, wait, was THIS your... mind project?...(blinks) I don't get it. Joey: What? Noooo, I just helped Daisy out, she's always offered me drinks and snacks when I was working on stuff in the science block. She can be kind ya know, haha. BUT the real project was more of an "experiment". You were totally right suggesting Debbie was too, well, "dumb" to create such a machine Cleo. Because she didn't. Amilia and Cleo look even more confused. Joey marches over to Debbie and Feesha, pushing to the front of the crowd. Joey: Hey ya Debs! Debbie: Hi (smiles shyly). Feesha: Get lost Cardell! Speaking of lost, you did, hahaha!! Joey: Technically I came 2nd place. And Err, I didn't know these guys were your friends Debs. Feesha: Err, WHUT!?! Debbie: Well, it must have worked Joey. It was kinda weird, but I knew exactly what to do. Like I'd done it all before. Joey: Haha, well, you DID do it before. Not practically, but psychologically. Feesha: (rages) Someone mind telling what the f**king hell you're talking about?!?!!??! Joey: Hahaha! Sure. As long as you listen. A couple weeks ago I remembered the science fair was soon, so tried making some gadgets and gizmos. They weren't much or didn't work so I gave up. Then I thought, I wonder if "mental" projects count? Obviously they don't, I knew I'd lose. So, just for fun, I studied some classmates to find someone "suggestible" to see if I could teach them mechanics via hypnosis, "mind control" within a week. Debbie seemed happy to help when I asked her. And after a few sessions simply telling her what to do, she went off and magically created THIS. Haha, which proves anyone can do anything. If they put their MIND to it! (winks) Feesha freezes, twitching her eye, snarling. Then runs away growling in horror and defeat. Amilia: Wow Joey... hahaha!! You totally shoulda won actually, talk about mind games. But how'd you find time to help Debbie AND Daisy? Joey: Magic! (wiggles fingers) They all laugh and snort. Andy: Um, EXCUSE ME?? Why didn't you tell US about all this hmm, Debbie? You rotten traitor! Debbie: I sort of tried... No one ever listens to me. Daisy appears between them with a bowl of sweets, thankfully. Chewing some herself. Daisy: Green chewy thingies anyone?? Amilia: Sure, err, what are they?? (laughs) Daisy: I have no idea! But they taste like buggers!!! Everyone:... Andy: Gah! I'm out of here. This script is getting bloody ridiculous now!! THE END Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez